


Run Away

by WrecklessImagine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Apartment, F/M, Implied Smut, Love, Romance, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform, dance, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrecklessImagine/pseuds/WrecklessImagine
Summary: After a failed love attempt with Dr. Spencer Reid, the reader finds themself at a crossroad in their life that requires time taken off in order to bury their feelings and get back to work.  But with David Rossi both urging the reader to move into his guest-house and falling in love with everything the reader, his judgement will be called into question and his motives compromised as the reader copes with their own feelings of inadequacy and loneliness.
Will the two of them find love?  Will the reader find a home?  Will things be able to resume as normal?





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, fuck.”

Furrowing your brow as you sip on your drink, you pause as you hear the faint sound wafting from Spencer’s hotel room.

“Shit.”

Setting your drink in front of your hotel room door, you slowly draw your weapon as you listen in on what was happening.

You and the team were in hot pursuit of a woman targeting people in the area with higher-than-normal intelligence levels. She was utilizing them for her own burglary purposes, and then disposing of them in random areas around the city.

But not before she attempted to lobotomize them.

And that meant that Hotch had immediately put a protective detail on Spencer.

So when you heard him moan out “Please…no…”, your heart plummeted to your throat as you slowly reached for the doorknob on his hotel room door.

The place you were staying wasn’t so much a hotel as it was a massively old house with lots of rooms, so all of you had taken to keeping your doors unlocked in case of an emergency.

Inching the door open, your heart pounding in your chest, you bring your hand slowly up to the trigger of the gun, ready to announce yourself to whoever was attempting to injure Reid.

The man you had hopelessly fallen in love with.

But when your eyes descended upon the darkened scene in front of you, you felt your entire body freeze up.

“No…no…oh-…god yes…”

There was Spencer, handcuffed to the bedposts of his bed, his legs spread wide as the woman you could only recognize as one of the first you had been introduced to in the police station hovers over his pelvis…naked…and taunting him with her body.

With her breath…

With her curves…

It was like an impending car crash you couldn’t rip your eyes away from.

As you watch her sink down onto him, the primal groan escaping from Spencer’s lips causing tears to spring to your eyes, you listen to the whispered obscenities rain down from his lips as she bounces up and down Spencer’s shaft, her hand clamped over her mouth as she tries to keep her wailing to a minimum.

You were now deliberately quiet in closing the door behind you, leaving your unrequited love to his debauchery with another woman as tears start streaming down your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The case was wrapped up within the next three days, and every time you saw the two of them together in public, trying to obscure their hand-holding or casting each other glances across the police station, you felt your heart lurch to your throat so quickly that you thought, at one point, it would cause you to vomit.  
But someone was paying attention…

“You okay, Y/L/N?” Rossi asks as you jump, the door to the ladies restroom closing as your eyes widen lightly.

“Well I was until now. Good Christ, Rossi. You scared the hell outta me,” you breathe.

“Sorry. You’ve just been a bit pale the past few days,” he says, “…you sure you’re alright?”

“Just a bit tired,” you lie.

You could feel yourself squirming under his stare, his entire body fully turned towards you in an attempt to coax the truth from your ragged body.  
But you couldn’t talk to him without risking Spencer getting into trouble…

It still hurt David that you wouldn’t talk to him. You hadn’t been with the team for long…only four months to be exact…but he had tried his very best to make you feel welcome. He knew you would naturally gravitate to Spencer, with him being closer to your age, but when he saw you drifting away from him…coupled with the glances he saw Reid giving that woman…it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together.

…but he wanted you to talk about it in your own time.

“I’m heading on back to the hotel to pack up. Wanna ride? We could stop for a milkshake or something,” he offers, thumbing behind him towrds the police station doors as a light smile works its way across his cheeks.

There was something about David’s smile that always did relax you…

“That would be nice,” you nod, sighing lightly as the two of you shuffle through the police station.

You were just ready to get back to your own hotel room in DC.


	2. Hotel Motel

“You comin’ out with us, beautiful?” Derek muses as he slings his arm around your shoulders, his smile bright and his eyes sparkling.

“This case took a lot out of me,” you admit, “I think I’m just gonna go home and get some rest.”

“You sure I can’t convince ya?” he muses, bumping your hip with his as the two of you catch up with the group shuffling along the tarmac.

You noticed that Spencer still had his nose in his phone, his fingers flying a million miles a second.

You found yourself wishing for that kind of attention.

“Who are you talkin’ to over there, pretty boy?” Derek teases, his arm leaving your shoulders as he pats his best friend’s back.

“Wouldn’t happen to be that smokin’ lady from the police station, would it?”

“Shut up,” Spencer murmurs as Derek ruffles his hair.

But you saw the blush that tinted Spencer’s cheeks.

“How ‘bout you, Rossi? Care to go scout some women?” Derek asks as he begins walking backwards, arms outstretched in a silent invitation for a good time and a less lonely evening for the older man.

“Not this time,” Rossi admits as he sighs lightly.

“Alright. Looks like it’s just me and my baby girl, then,” Derek smiles, wrapping his arm around Garcia as the two of them head for his car.

“Need a ride home?” Rossi asks lightly, his body catching up with yours as you shake your head.

“Nah. I’m not far,” you say as you round the corner and begin walking down the street.

“Whoa whoa whoa…it’s 2 am. You’re not walking anywhere,” Rossi declares, reaching out to grab your arm as he whirls you around lightly.

“Rossi…it’s fine. I’m just five minutes that way,” you point haphazardly, your eyes heavy and dark.

“Then it’ll be two minutes that way in my car,” he says, his hand working its way down to yours as he begins to pull you towards the parking garage.

He wasn’t going to like your final destination one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could feel Rossi’s stare on the side of your face as he pulls up to the entrance of the motel.

“This is where you live?” he asks as the two of you sit in his parked car.

It had all the makings of everywhere a woman shouldn’t be. A blinking “motel” sign. A place that only took cash. Rooms rented by how many bodies were staying there and not by how many nights you were going to stay.

But it was the cheapest place in town, and you hadn’t had the time to go apartment searching since you had arrived into town. You had walked in your first day and had a case dropped into your lap, and ever since then you’ve either been traveling the country catching killers or going in with Rossi or Reid to consult in other matters or attend lectures your colleagues were giving.

And that was the exact sentiment that you mumbled to Rossi.

“Where is the rest of your stuff?” he asks incredulously.

And that’s when the tears began to rise in your eyes.

“It’s just my clothes and my books,” you sniffle, your head panning to look outside his passenger car window, not wanting to go into anymore detail.  
“David, I’m tired,” you breathe.

Rossi felt the oddest leap in his chest when you said his first name.

“You’re not staying here,” he says as he goes to start up his car.

“I have nowhere else to go…” you trail off.

“Yeah you do,” Rossi says as his hand drops down into your lap, encompassing your balled up hands as you slowly pan your gaze over to him.  
“As long as I’m here, you do.”

And you watched the motel fade into the background from your side-view mirror as Rossi began the journey back to his home.


	3. Relent

You were thankful for the long weekend ahead. It meant that you could finally go apartment hunting and find yourself a decent place to live.

That is, of course, if a case didn’t drop into the team’s lap.

And sure enough, just as you were waking up that morning, you heard a light knock on the guest bedroom door.

“Y/N?” Rossi asks.

It was then that you finally heard your phone vibrating.

“Gimme 20 minutes,” you grunt out as you hear the retreating footsteps of the man that had been gracious enough to allow you to borrow his guestroom for the evening.

So much for apartment hunting.

The team gave the two of you slightly odd looks when you both walked in together carrying identical coffee mugs, but you were too tired to field their questions....and 30 minutes later, the team was in the air and heading for Montana.

Slowly flipping through the file folder in your lap as you sip on your newly-refreshed cup of coffee, David scoots into the seat in front of you and sits down, sliding a piece of paper towards you as you flicker your gaze up to see what it was.

“What’s this?” you ask lightly as your gaze whips to the older gentleman seated in front of you.

“It’s a rental agreement,” he says matter-of-factly.

Furrowing your brow as you set your mug down, you pick up the piece of paper as your eyes flicker over it.

“No,” you state, setting it back down and sliding it towards Rossi.

“Why not?” he asks, sliding the paper back towards you.

The team, while still looking at their file folders, were now fully engrossed into your conversation.

Spencer included.

“You can’t continue to stay in that motel, Y/N...” David trails off.

It was the second time that day he had used your first name.

When did the two of you hit a first-name basis?

“And I told you I would find a place,” you say.

“Motel?” Hotch pipes up.

“Jesus...” you whisper to yourself as you close your eyes.

“Have you not found a place to live yet, Y/L/N?” Spencer asks.

“It’s not a big deal,” you say, shaking your head as your hand wraps around your coffee mug again.

“It is if you’re staying in a seedy motel,” J.J. pipes up.

“Since when did my well-being suddenly become a priority?” you bite, getting frustrated with the conversation.

“Since you became a part of this team,” Derek pipes up.

“You could’ve come and stayed with me...” Spencer trails off.

“Not with your special proclivities, I couldn’t,” you mumble under your breath, causing Rossi’s eyes to widen slightly as Spencer’s face flushes furiously.

“What did she say?” J.J. murmurs towards Hotch.

“Nothing,” you pipe up, trying to steer the conversation away, “...just...let’s focus on the case, alright?”

And with that last sentiment, you shove the piece of paper back towards David, his face sinking lightly as you drop your gaze back to the file folder in your lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You found yourself incredibly distracted during this case. Spencer was constantly dancing around you, eyeing you curiously...almost like he was ashamed...and it made your heart sink.

No one should ever feel ashamed for what they choose to do sexually.

And just as you went to go initiate a conversation with him, you found him standing at your side.

“You hungry?” he asks lightly.

“Yeah. I could do with some food,” you say, grabbing your coat and throwing it over your shoulders.

Rossi caught the transaction from across the room, eyeing the two of you carefully as you stride out of the police station alongside Reid.

“Any luck?” Hotch asks.

“With what?” Rossi murmurs.

“Getting her to move in with you,” Hotch clarifies.

“I slid the rental agreement under her hotel door...” he trails off.

“Dave?” Hotch asks, his voice a bit softer as Rossi turns his gaze towards Aaron.

“Yeah?” he breathes.

“Be careful,” Hotch warns.

“It’s not like I’m gonna sleep with her, Hotch,” David snickers as he shakes his head.

“I’m not talking about sleeping with her...” Aaron trails off.

“Then what are you talking about?” David bites.

“I’m talking about falling in love with her,” he lulls lowly.

“Well, an ol’ man like me can dream once in a while,” David snickers, trying to keep up his strong exterior.

But Aaron wasn’t the leader of this team for no reason, and see saw that familiar glint in his eye as Hotch watched David watch you walk out of the station with Spencer.

It’s the same glint that he used to have when watching Haley walk off with someone else back in high school.

And he was wondering what his friend was getting himself into.


	4. Closure and Relief

The conversation between you and Spencer had been awkward. You admitted to what you had seen, apologizing furiously and stating over and over again that, until you had opened the door, you thought that he was being hurt or held against his will.

And while he cheeks were flushed a deep crimson for most of the conversation, he could at least admit why you would have thought that.

Then, you figured that if you were going to address that issue, you might as well address the rest. So you had spilled your heart out onto the table, talking to him about the feelings you had been harboring, how you thought he was incredible and easy to listen to, how part of you was jealous of the woman who had captured his attention...and his body...and how you were simultaneously happy for him as well to have found someone that makes him smile as much as she does.

He cried with you over your club sandwich that you didn’t touch, and you laughed with him over his soup that he didn’t eat as he told you a little about the woman that he was apparently flying out to see again next weekend.

It was a hard conversation, but one that was able to clear the air between the two of you, even if it did leave you slightly heart-broken.

It was a bit shocking that you weren’t as hurt as you thought you would have been. In all honesty, you had felt more hurt when you had walked in on him and his now-girlfriend more than you did now having scattered everything out onto the table...but you attributed that to the “as long as you’re happy, I’m happy” umbrella, convincing yourself that it’s just how much you loved Spencer.

It wasn’t yet occurring to you that it could have been because you weren’t quite as in love with him as you would have thought.

Walking back into the police station with a renewed sense of clarity and urgency, you find yourself sitting back down at your pseudo-desk, your take-out tray flipped open as you mindlessly munch on your lukewarm fries, your eyes dancing along the open file folders in front of you as you resume the case.

And all the while, Rossi’s eyes were on you. Clocking your every move and making sure that whatever had just taken place between you and Spencer didn’t leave you any worse off than you previously were.

And when he was satisfied that it hadn’t, he left you both be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Collapsing into the bed in your hotel room, you sigh as you roll over, thankful to have caught the unsub but more thankful that Strauss had granted the team a full night’s rest before traveling back in.

She said it was the least she could give everyone for having to work through their long weekend.

But the thought of now having to go apartment hunting was just as draining as it was irritating.

Why did Rossi have to give you a ride home?

Why was he so insistent on you staying with him?

Why was he all-of-a-sudden so worried about your well-being?

As those questions wracked your mind, you slip off your shoes and bury yourself underneath the covers just as the air conditioning kicks on, fluttering something at the foot of the bed as you furrow your brow lightly. You find yourself rolling over slowly as you take in the sight of that damned piece of paper fluttering across your hotel room floor.

Like a cockroach that wouldn’t die.

But in your exhausted physical state, the idea of signing that piece of paper and no longer having to look for an apartment seemed incredibly appealing.

So you reached down for it and unfolded the paper, your eyes actually taking in the numbers as a light smile graces your cheeks.

All he was asking you to do was cover the difference in the electric and water bills, and go in with him 50/50 on the maintenance of his pool and hot tub for $300 a month, not including your groceries.

Sighing as you set your feet on the floor, you pad out barefoot into the hallway, shuffling down the hall before finally approaching Rossi’s hotel room door.

Knocking lightly on the door, you hear a groan of annoyance that causes you to bite back the slightest giggle on your part.

But his annoyance soon faded from his face when he opened up his door and found you.

“Y/N,” he croaks as he squints his eyes at the hallway lights, “you alright?”

“Yeah,” you nod, “I was just wondering if you had a pen.”

“A pen?” he asks as he furrows his brow.

“Uh huh. I just need to sign something, and I can’t find one.”

“Hold on,” he says, the door slowly swinging closed in your face as you hear him rummaging around on the other side.

The poor man was too tired to even look at the piece of paper in your hand.

Returning a few moments later with a red ink pen, he watches as you raise up the rental agreement to the wall, your hand dancing along as he watches you sign and date a contract to reside in his guest house for the next 12 months.

And he smiled with relief as he watched.


	5. Move-In Day

It took you and David all of 30 minutes to haul your few possessions from Derek’s truck into his backyard and, ultimately, into the guest house out back.

“This is everything?” Derek asks, “No furniture that needs to be put in storage? Or bookcases that need to be taken apart? Or kitchenware that needs to be packed up and stored away?”

Your eyes glazed over for a second before drawing in a deep breath to answer him.

“Nope. This is everything,” you breathe.

“Good thing this puppy is furnished,” he mumbles into Rossi’s ear before reaching out and shaking the man’s hand.

“Thanks for your help today,” Rossi says as you begin unpacking your books and placing them on the bookshelves that line the back wall of the bedroom in your new “apartment.”

“Not a problem. I figured this would take longer, so I got a whole day all to myself.”

You could just hear the grin in his voice as you shake your head.

“Hey, hot stuff!?” Derek calls back to you.

“Yeah!?” you yell back.

“Give this ol’ man a run for his money!” he shouts back with a chuckle as you stick your arm out of the room and give him a thumbs up.

But little did you know that you already were.

As the two of you unpacked your things in relative silence, it was Rossi’s chuckle that shook you from your trance.

“This one’s yours,” he says, sliding a bag towards you as you furrow your brow lightly.

“Something wrong with-”

But once you opened it, your exotically-colored bras and erotically-cut panties glaring at you from the top opening, you find yourself snickering in an attempt to hold back laughter as your neck begins to flush.

“Whoops,” you giggle, plugging your nose as you try to stifle your laughter.

“Sorry,” you squeak out as your shoulders begin to shake.

“Not sayin’ I’m complaining,” Rossi starts, “just figured you wouldn’t want me handling them,” he says through his chuckles.

“You dirty old man,” you snicker cocking your head in David’s direction as he raises his gaze slowly to yours.

And the wink that you proceeded to give him caused David’s neck to flush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“To safe housing,” Rossi toasts, clinking his wine glass with yours as he looks to you for a toast.

“To getting the team off my back,” you smirk, clinking your glass with his before the two of you take a simultaneous sip.

“You know we mean well,” he says.

“Oh my god, this is so good,” you moan lightly as your eyes flutter closed.

“I have an entire collection,” Rossi smiles before taking another sip.

“And yes,” you say after taking another long pull, “I know you all mean well.”

“How long have you been on your own?” Rossi asks.

The question startled you into silence.

“It’s not hard to figure out when someone spends enough time with you,” Rossi says lightly.

“Long enough,” you murmur before bringing the glass back to your lips.

David decided not to press anymore about it.

“Is it nice enough?” he asks as he picks up the bottle, ready to pour you another glass as you smile thankfully at him.

“It’s more than nice enough. It’s really too much, David,” you muse lowly.

“Nonsense. Just want to make sure you have everything you need,” he says as he sits the wine bottle back down onto the table.

The two of you continued to sip in silence for a little while, which gave you time to look at Rossi.

To really...study him.

Like the full head of hair that’s rare for a man his age.

Or the perfectly groomed goatee that framed a pair of lips that aren’t usually meant to be hidden by facial hair.

Or the smile lines that were toeing the border between indentations and wrinkles.

Or the strong eyebrows set atop deeply set eyes that held a steely gaze as well as a comforting one.

You found yourself getting lost in studying him up close...

...which meant that you hadn’t realized that he had started smirking at you.

“Like what you see?” he lulls playfully, wiggling his eyebrows as you snicker and shake your head.

“Sorry,” you muse before taking another sip of your wine, “don’t drink often.”

“Have you had anything to eat today?” Rossi asks.

And as you furrow your brow to think back on the day, you feel David’s fingertips grace yours as it rips you from your thoughts.

“Come on,” he says as he holds up both wine glasses and heads for the front door of your newly-entered home, “I’ll cook us up some dinner.”


	6. Dance

The first few weeks with Rossi weren’t so bad. You felt you had enough space, while not feeling so alone at the same time. You were no longer eating all of your meals alone, and it was nice to not have to walk every morning in your groggy state.

But it was still a bit hard to be around Spencer.

The two of them were back and forth with each other, switching up weekends with who traveled to whom and constantly messaging each other when they were apart.

It wasn’t even so much that you were in love with him any longer, more than it was a longing for something that he had.

But the hickeys that donned his neck Monday mornings, no matter how hard he would try to cover them up, didn’t really bring up the most pleasant of emotions.

Your work had started to suffer. You were distracted, you were distant, you were relatively silent besides your input on the cases.

And you were becoming a liability to your team.

David would try to get you to talk some evenings, pushing a glass or two of his finest, and strongest, wine on you, but you always shook him off, telling him that you were fine and that living alongside someone was just a lot to take in.

But it was a bit more complicated than that.

“Hotch?” you ask, knocking on his door as his head raises up.

“Y/L/N,” he says, a bit startled, “come in.”

Watching as he ushers for you to take a seat, you sink back into his chair as your eyes connect hard with his.

“What’s your opinion on vacation time?” you ask.

“I believe it’s a good thing...and invaluable when you work jobs such as ours,” Hotch replies, his eyes never wavering from you.

“How long is one allowed to take vacation?” you ask.

“As long as the party in question feels is necessary,” Hotch answers without a pause.

Humming as you nod your head lightly, your gaze slowly pans around his office, the dark furniture blending into the dark walls, fading into his dark suit and bouncing off of the dark wood of his desk.

Dark.

Everything was dark.

You didn’t want everything to be dark.

“Four weeks,” you state, your eyes slowly finding your boss’s again.

“See you in a month,” Hotch confirms.

“Any paperwork I should sign?” you ask as you rub your hands along your thighs.

“I’ll take care of it,” he says as he motions with his pen to his office door.

And as you got up out of your seat and exited his office, his eyes lingered on your tired frame, singing silently on the inside that you had finally conceded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four weeks.

As you sit on a couch that you didn’t own in a guest house you didn’t own drinking wine you didn’t own, the anxiousness of your reality begins to creep up your throat, causing you to choke and cough your sip of wine up as you drench the front of your shirt.

“Shit,” you whisper harshly, slamming the glass you didn’t own down onto the coffee table you didn’t own while trying not to get the crimson alcohol all over the damn carpet that you didn’t own.

“What the hell have I done?” you choke out, tears streaming down your face as you feel yourself losing your grip on the reality that you wished so greatly to control.

At least when you were homeless you had control of the ditch you resided in.

Ripping your stained shirt off of your body, you drop it onto the little table by the door as you go outside, closing your eyes as you bask in the evening sunset, the song that always kept you grounded wafting through your head as you raise your arms to the sky.

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here, and nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you._

Bending your body as you lift your leg to the sky, feeling every muscle stretch as you point your toe to the heavens, the orchestration of the song builds in your chest, moving your body instinctively to the silent scream of your music as you begin to dance in Rossi’s backyard.

_Say you’ll love me every waking moment, and turn my head with talk of summertime..._

Twirling your body around, your arms outstretched to the sky as tears begin to waft down your face, David comes into his house and drops his bag, making his way for the backyard door to come find you.

Hotch told him you had asked for vacation, and he decided it would be a good idea if he took some of it with you as well.

But he wanted to talk with you about that first.

_Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true..._

As you leap into the air, your body flying and contorting as the music wafts in and out of the bones in your body, Rossi stops in his tracks as he stares at you from his windowpane, your body moving fluidly as it glistens in the setting sun’s rays, the tears of vulnerability and hurt evident on your face as his eyes rake across your strong, fluid form.

And it was at that point, as he watched your body move and bend to the rhythm of a tune he longed to hear with you, that he realized he was in trouble.

_That’s all I ask of you._

He realized he was in grave, grave trouble.

_Love me, that’s all I ask of you._


	7. Phone Call?

The third week of vacation started just like the others before it: wake up Monday morning, drink way too much coffee, check your bank account for any surprise money you could dump into your savings account to go towards your down payment on a house you had convinced yourself you would buy one day, and choke down a pastry that you had to unwrap from a Little Debbie wrapper instead of bake in an oven.

But for some reason, this morning felt a bit different.

For some reason, this Monday morning saw your body emerge from the guest house before you had coffee.

For some reason, this Monday morning saw you making breakfast in Rossi’s kitchen.

For some reason, this Monday morning greeted you with its sun-rays streaming through Rossi’s windows instead of yours.

To this day, you still aren’t sure what possessed you to spend that particular Monday morning in his home.

To this day, you still aren’t sure as to why you felt that breakfast in David’s house was necessary as opposed to the other times when breakfast was in yours.

But you thank your stars everyday that your soul tugged at you to do something different.

Standing in his kitchen, your shoulders slumped and heavy from too much sleep, you hear him lightly pad down the steps.

Your nightgowned form shocked even him when he got to the bottom of his staircase.

“Y/N?” he croaks.

Without a word exchanged on your end, you slide a cup of coffee out from your side, your small hand grasping the mug as you continue to stir sugar into yours.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, taking it from you as his fingertips grace your hand.

It was the slight twinge of electricity that caused you to look over at your hand, a confused look on your face as David furrows his brow lightly.

“Everything alright?” he asks, taking a long pull of his coffee as you stare at your hand.

Your tingling, trembling hand.

“Y/N?” he asks again, setting the coffee mug on the table as you are pulled from your trance, your eyes whipping over to him as you take in his appearance.

His disheveled, shirtless appearance.

To be a bit more specific, the man’s hair was shuffled, his scruff was rugged, his voice was deep with sleep, and his torso was bare while his legs were donned with what can only be described as a wrinkled pair of jeans he had probably found in the bottom of his closet while rummaging half-blind for a pair of pants.

And you couldn’t take your eyes off of him.

Not trying to hide the fact that your eyes were raking over his body, he stands there as he studies you carefully, watching as your head slowly raises to meet his gaze, hoping that the one undeniable sign would be there, greeting him with a slap to his face.

And when your eyes connected with his, with nothing but black to show for its color, he could see the confusion behind your wanton eyes as your mind tries to make sense of what your body was feeling.

What...he hoped...your heart was feeling...

“Y/N...” he murmurs lowly.

You heard a light whimper cascade your ear drums as you watch Rossi take a step towards you.

“Y/N,” Rossi says, a bit more sternly this time.

It was then that you realized that the whimper you were hearing was coming from you.

And as Rossi stands in front of you, his body heat radiating against your skin as you watch him reach his arm out, you close your eyes and brace yourself for his touch, only to feel him glide past your shoulder and reach for something behind you.

You knew your ragged breathing was audible to him now.

“Sorry,” he murmurs into your ear as his hand wraps around the little sugar pot as your eyes flutter closed, “just want a little sugar as well.”

You had to brace yourself against the kitchen counter to keep from collapsing to your knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of that week you found excuses to be in the main house more often. Whether you were out of soap to wash your dishes (nope) or couldn’t find a seasoning for food you were cooking (nu uh) or even if you were “back-tracing your steps” because you had lost something (what?), you tried finding ways to be around him more without giving away the confusing new feelings that were quickly sorting themselves out in your head.

You body was radiating for Rossi.

You tried to shake it off as an amplified form of gratitude for everything he had done for you...

...but that still didn’t explain the slight twinge of electricity when he had touched you.

You tried to write it off as a rebound from the unrequited feelings you were now starting to get over...

...but that still didn’t explain why you found yourself closing your eyes and dreaming about him at night.

You had even attempted to categorize it as a form of lust: you have been alone for the majority of your adult life, and now you were latching onto the first person to stand by your side...

...but that still didn’t explain your adoration upon realizing he had fought so hard to be there...at your side...

Putting your head in your hands as you stare into your glass of water, you watch as the reflection stills, your face staring back at you as you find yourself uttering the words that have been wafting through your mind for a majority of the week.

“You have fallen for David Rossi,” you snicker incredulously as you shake your head, turning your face so that you can press the heel of your hand into your aching eye.

Your were sure your water was mostly tears at this point.

“Damn it, Y/N,” you curse lightly.

But your pity-party was shattered when a phone that you didn’t realize existed in the guest house rang out into the room.

Furrowing your brow as your head shoots up, your eyes scan the room as it lands on a futuristic-looking blob of plastic that was flickering colors with every ring that poured into the room.

“I didn’t even know that was a phone,” you breathe as you slide off of the bar-stool and make your way for the ringing device.

“Hello?” you breathe, clearing your throat as you pick up the phone.

“Hey there,” Rossi coos in your ear.

“David?” you ask as you make your way for the main window, your fingertips reaching out to part the curtain as you look out to Rossi’s house.

And your eyes land upon the man in a button down shirt and a nice pair of slacks, donned with a coat that framed his torso nicely as you smile lightly to yourself.

“Hey there,” he says again.

“Hi,” you say lightly as you give him a light wave.

“How are you?” he asks as you watch him grab for a glass that held an amber liquid.

“Alright,” you breathe.

“Liar,” David smirks.

You snicker as you shake your head, looking down at your feet before looking back up to his form in his window across the lawn.

“A bit confused,” you admit.

“Would it shock you if I said you weren’t the only one?” David asks.

The sentiment made you furrow your brow.

“A...a bit...?”

His chuckle was like pouring butter over warm biscuits.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner? We can...talk,” he states.

But you looked at him again before looking down at your clothes.

“I’m a bit under-dressed,” you admit.

“Then get changed,” he fires back.

“...dinner, huh?” you ask as a smile slowly begins to grace the side of your face.

“Mhm,” David hums into the phone.

“Give me 20 minutes,” you say, setting down the phone as you allow the window curtain to flutter back into place.

And then it was David’s turn to have a smile grace his cheek.


	8. Dinner and Dance

Smoothing out your midnight blue dress, you take a deep breath through your nose before slipping your feet into your small heels. Just high enough to shape your legs, but low enough to not provide an uncomfortable evening.

You can’t remember the last time you had been this nervous.

Traipsing out of the guest house as you walk up to Rossi’s, you find him waiting at the back door for you, the door swinging open just as you begin to approach it.

The look on David’s face as he lightly rakes his eyes over you makes your cheeks flush deeply.

“You look incredible,” he says.

“Thank you,” you smile lightly.

Stepping into his home as the beautiful smells of dinner waft up your nose, you find your mouth salivating as you feel something being slipped into your hand.

“I think you will really enjoy this one for dinner,” he muses, a smile on his face as you look down at the glass of white wine playing between your fingers.

Hopefully the alcohol would relax you a little bit.

The dinner went wonderfully. Besides the food being incredible, the conversation flowed between the two of you very easily. The two of you talked about childhood memories and funny anecdotes with the team. Career histories and wishes for the rest of your lives. Favorite television shows and movies you hate. You even delved a little bit into your homelessness, how the tornado that ripped through your town took with it your family along with the only home you had ever known.

And the conversation took a bit of a turn.

“That’s why the motel didn’t bother you,” David states, his brow furrowing in understanding as you nod your head lightly.

“I worked hard to get where I am now, and I took pride in never taking handouts. I was never entered into the foster system because that storm devastated the entire state. Several children, like myself, fell under the radar that year.”

It was then that David reached out and took your hand within his.

“For me, it’s not just a panic about needing to control everything, it’s this blatant fear that the moment I do acquire something good for myself-”

“...that you’ll lose it again,” David completes.

“Mhm,” you nod as you release his hand, taking another sip of your wine.

“That’s why you were so hesitant to sign the rental agreement,” David murmurs as his eyes dance along your face.

Your silence told him everything he needed to know.

Soon after that, the first lull in the conversation hit, which prompted David to begin gathering the plates and pouring new glasses of wine, which you had lost count of in the process of getting swept up in conversation.

It wasn’t until you went to stand that you realized just how powerful three glasses of wine could be, even on a full stomach.

“Maybe I should hold off on another glass,” you breathe, an embarrassed tint gracing your cheeks as you feel it trickle down your neck.

“Anything you wish,” Rossi coos as he dims the lights in the living area before cutting on some light music.

You didn’t understand the Italian language, but you knew from the languid sounds wafting through the room that it was probably a very romantic song.

“David Rossi, how romantic,” you murmur as you smirk in his general direction.

“Only for the best,” he smiles lightly, striding towards you as he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you to him as he holds your free hand out to your side, swaying lightly to the slow somber of music as the two of you stare at each other in silence.

“I have to admit, I have no idea what this song is saying,” you giggle lightly, an embarrassed smile crossing your face.

It was then that David pulled you closer, his lips leaning into your ear as he begins to lowly translate the song, his breath hot on your cheek as your eyes flutter closed.

“Kiss me more, kiss me many more times, as if this beautiful night is the very last time,” he murmurs lowly in your ear.

You felt your skin begin to pucker along your arms.

“Kiss me more, kiss me many more times, because I fear I will lose you, I’ll lose you sometime.”

You sigh lightly against his cheek as you lean the side of your head onto his, your arms slowly slipping around his neck as his hands drop to the small of your back.

“I want to have you right by me, to look at me in your eyes and see you beside me. I fear that maybe tomorrow I’ll be away...far far from where you’ll be,” David breathes, his lips ever-so-close to your ear as your jaw begins to lightly quiver.

The emotions flooding your system were causing you to lose the control you had over your own body.

Your mind fighting between panic and release...

“Kiss me more, kiss me many more times, as if this beautiful night is the very last time...because I fear I’ll lose you...I’ll lose you sometime...”

Then, as the songs fades out, the two of you still swaying to the echoing sounds of the song still ringing in both of your ears, you feel David’s heartbeat speeding up against your chest as you slowly turn your head, your lips ghosting the curve of his ear as you feel his hands press deeper into your back.

“Kiss me,” you whisper lightly.

And as if the heavens above opened up, David turns his head, his pupils blown wide as they flicker down to your lips, he stops his slow swayings as his hand flows up your back, cradling your head in his hand as he dips his lips onto yours.

And there the two of you stood, in the moonlight of this unexpected Friday evening, your lips moving along each other’s in tandem as you press your shaking body into his.

You could slowly feel your mind relinquishing control over to him...your body humming a tune that David continued to strum with every stroke of his tongue against the roof of your mouth.

And it made you feel complete.


	9. Run Away With Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Smut.

Nestling into David’s side, the two of you mindlessly watch a Die Hard marathon on television while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Munching on it as you feel David’s fingers slowly begin twirling into the fabric of your shirt, you begin to giggle lightly as you shoot a glance up to his face.

But his eyes were glued heavily to the television.

“Enjoying the movie there, Rossi?” you ask.

“Mhm,” he hums, nodding his head slowly.

But his fingertips continued to slowly trail down to the hem of your shirt.

“What’s been your favorite part so far?” you ask, throwing a piece of popcorn into your mouth as your body becomes fully aware of the fact that any second the pads of David’s fingers would attempt to round up and under your shirt.

“The explosions,” he says matter-of-factly.

“No...those are my favorite parts,” you say as you crinkle your nose, shifting your body closer into his side, making him lose track of his spot as you watch him clench his jaw lightly.

The pulsing of his temple gave his frustration away.

“Movie gettin’ ya down, hot stuff?” you sass as you go to throw another piece of popcorn in your mouth.

But before you could bring it to your lips, David moves quickly, the bowl of popcorn splattering along the floor as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his lap as your legs straddle his hips involuntarily.

Your wild eyes land on his as his hands settle on your hips.

As the movie continues to roar in the background, the popcorn crunching into the carpet, your eyes dip down to David’s hands as he slowly slides them up your hips, lightly gracing over the hem of your pants before stopping just shy of the hem of your shirt.

It was then that you slowly trekked your gaze up to David’s face, his eyes studying you intently, probably profiling your every move to make sure you were comfortable.

It was easy to feel safe with him.

“We return back to work tomorrow,” David muses lowly.

The thought made your heart sink a bit.

“I suppose so...” you trail off.

The past two weeks with him had been phenomenal. The two of you had eaten dinner every night together, whether you cooked in or went out. Movies were a common thing, which always led to cuddling...and usually a nap taken together on the couch. You were able to show off your baking skills, making him both a pan of homemade lemon bars and a quick-and-easy morning breakfast of monkey bread.

He was still trying to convince you that it was just peel-apart cinnamon rolls.

“Do you think you might need more time off?”

The question hit you hard. On the one hand, one of the reasons you took time off was to get away from Spencer and the showings of his relationship.

It was pretty clear at this point that it was no longer an issue with you.

But on the other hand, you were enjoying this unfettered time with David. It felt natural to be with him, like you didn’t have to appear to be someone in an attempt to fit some form of ladylikeness that mothers still attempt to ingrain into their daughters.

The thought of having to abandon that for work made your heart sink.

Surely a man of his maturity wouldn’t want to be seen canoodling with a young woman like yourself.

A colleague, nonetheless.

But as you become lost in your thoughts, you hadn’t realized that tears had sprung to your eyes.

“Il mio amore...” David soothes, his thumb reaching up to swipe at your tears, “if you need more time-”

“No,” you choke out as you shake your head, “no...it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” David asks, his face searching yours as his hands descend, rubbing your thighs reassuringly as you close your eyes and sigh heavily.

“I just don’t want this to end, is all,” you say softly.

Furrowing his brow lightly, he dips his head to get up under your fallen face so that he can look you in your eyes.

“Why do you think it’s gonna end?” he asks.

“I mean, it’s obvious right? We’re work colleagues. And I pay you rent to live in your guest house. And our age difference is going to make everything feel uncomfortable. I mean, a man of your stature and reputation is gonna get a bad wrap dating someone my age, right? Hotch would never allow-”

Hearing enough, David’s hands fly to your face, crashing your lips down onto his as your body bends and molds, your chest leaning deeply into his as his arm cradles your torso against his body, your knees digging into the couch as your hands press deep into his chest.

“I don’t give a damn what others think,” Rossi murmurs lowly against your lips.

“But I don’t want to-”

But you were silenced yet again with another lingering kiss.

“David, please just-”

And yet again, another kiss.

“Your mind is running away from you, bellissimo,” David says lightly, his eyes dancing between yours as you lay your head into the crook of his neck.

Your sigh pushed a burst of breath onto David’s neck, causing his fingertips to dig into your body ever-so-lightly.

“How do you want to approach this with the team?” you ask.

“We’ll be professional when we’re working, and ourselves when we aren’t,” he says matter-of-factly.

It was then that the tips of his fingers finally slid up under the hem of your shirt, dancing along the cool skin on your sides as you jump lightly, pressing your body deeper into David’s as you gasp.

“You alright?” David murmurs lowly before turning his kisses to the top of your head.

“I’m petrified,” you whisper.

It was then that David wrenched his hand from your skin, his body turning to meet yours entirely as he looks deep into your eyes, your back sinking into the couch.

“Talk to me,” he urges breathlessly.

“These past couple of weeks, they’ve been-”

Swallowing deep as you lose yourself in his glittering eyes, you sigh a heavy breath before closing your own.

“I’m scared that when we go back to work, we’ll lose this,” you whisper.

“I’m scared that work will start to overwhelm us, and we’ll let it come between us,” you breathe as your jaw begins to quiver.

“I’m scared that Hotch won’t let us date while on the same team, and one of us’ll have to transfer,” you choke out.

“But...”

Trailing off as you open your eyes back up, tears threatening to fall as you see David’s brow furrow in worry, you raise your hand to cup his cheek as you raise up to kiss the tip of his nose lightly.

“...I think what scares me the most-”

“It’s alright,” David whispers to you, feeling your hand begin to tremble against his skin as he raises his to cup yours, moving his lips to kiss the palm of your hand lightly.

“I’m scared that when we go back to work, that you’ll realize this was a fling, and I’ll be back to pinning over someone who doesn’t want me.”

You didn’t want to admit it.

You didn’t want to think that Spencer had compromised you that much.

But he did...

...and you couldn’t help but worry.

“Oh, Y/N,” David sighs, pulling you close into him as he settles his chin into the crook of your neck.

His heartbeat was the most soothing sound in the world.

“Hotch knows,” he says.

Those two words made you sit up straight, taking David along with you as you look him dead in his eyes.

“What?” you breathe, your eyes growing with shock.

“He doesn’t have any sort of updated information, but he knows,” David states.

“H-...how?” you stammer.

It was now or never.

“When you were in love with Spencer-”

“I was never ‘in love’ with Spencer,” you reassure him.

“When you were imagining what it would be like to be with Spencer,” Rossi corrects, “Hotch saw the way I would look at you. Honestly, I didn’t even realize I was doing it. Not for a while.”

“The way you looked at me?” you ask lightly as you cock your head a bit.

“I think...that I was taken by you before I even realized what that meant,” he admits.

It was your turned to be stunned.

“Oh, David,” you breathe, your eye searching his face as the weight of his statement descends upon your conscious mind.

He cared for you even when you cared for someone else.

“So trust me when I tell you,” he says as he takes your hands within his, bringing your knuckles to his lips as he kisses them softly, “that this isn’t a fling. And that work will never come between us. And that the team is our family, and just wants to see us happy.”

You felt your breathing shallow out as David’s eyes slowly make their way back up to yours.

“If the rent makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to pay it. If living here makes you uncomfortable, I’ll help find you somewhere else to live. If revealing this to the team-”

But now? It was your turn to interrupt him with a kiss.

“Your mind is running away from you, bello,” you smirk.

“I could let it run in a different direction if you’d like,” he smirks coyly, quickly laying you back onto your back as his body hovers over yours.

“I think I might like this train of thought,” you playfully lull, your head raising up as your lips encompass his in a soft, long, sensual kiss.

It was then that you felt it again.

The pads of his fingers trickling up your bare sides.

“Oh...” you sigh lightly into his lips as he grins against yours.

“Keep running?” he asks, his eyes searching your face as you flutter yours open.

“Run away, David,” you breathe as you wrap your arms around his neck, guiding his lips back to yours as you ghost them together.

“Run away,” you whisper.


	10. Epilogue

As the two of you held hands as you stepped into the elevator from the parking garage, you wondered if anyone had seen the two of you ride in together in the same car.

“We ride together all the time,” Rossi says as he reads your facial expressions, “no one is going to know. I promise.”

Sighing as you turn towards him, you give him a nervous smile as he wraps his arm around you and pulls you flush into him.

“I promise this is all going to be alright,” he murmurs lowly.

There were so many questions swirling through your mind.

Would Hotch transfer you?

Would things go south?

Would one of you have to be permanently grounded to HQ for cases? Because you knew who that would be, and you didn’t want t-

But before your mind could stop whirling, David had pressed his lips into yours, his hand coming up to support your neck as your body begins to melt into his.

And that’s when your mind began flashing to the events of last night.

The feel of his fingertips against the soft skin of your stomach.

The tickle of his goatee as he kissed your chest.

The way your nipples stood at attention for his warm lips.

The way your body naturally undulated as your skin flushed underneath the warmth of his body.

You were reminded of the things his tongue could do as it danced slowly between your lips, lightly raking across the roof of your mouth as it had raked across the tip of your clit not mere hours ago when he had awoken you from your sleep.

David pulled your body closer, his arms cloaking your back as you dropped your bad in the elevator and rushed your hands up his back.

You were reminded of the strong muscles underneath his clothing.

The way they rippled underneath your nails with every thrust of his hips.

The way your name sounded tumbling breathlessly off of his tongue.

The way his eyes sparkled with you strained out his name during your first orgasm of the evening.

As a light moan escaped your lips, his teeth sinking lightly into your bottom lip as he sucks it into his mouth, you are reminded of the low growl that emanates from his throat when he hears you become weak for him.

Like when you were rolling your hips into his face this morning, begging for your orgasm and promising breathlessly that you would do anything for it.

And when you pulled back, the loving glint in his eye as mischievousness brews behind his beautiful brown orbs, you were reminded of his promise to hold you to your word as he flattened his tongue against your swelling nub, throwing you into a fit of ecstasy as you choked on his name and begged him to be inside of you.

But just as you lightly ran the pads of your thumbs over his cheeks before running your hands down to his chest, you stand on your tip-toes to go in for another kiss as you hear a familiar voice clear his throat in the background.

“A-hm.”

Whipping your head over as you see the opened elevator doors, you see your boss standing there, his stern stare locking onto your gaze as the rest of the team gathers around him with various arrays of shock and smirks on their faces.

“Pay up, J.J.!” Garcia squeals.

And as you watch your boss’s stern face slowly melt into a faint, and rare, smile, your body relaxes into David’s arms as he smiles and leans his forehead into the side of your head as you smile broadly at the team.

“Welcome back,” Spencer smiles, nodding his head as everyone turns their gaze towards you.

“It’s good to be back,” you smile as you hear the rustling of money being exchanged in the background.

“Drinks are on me tonight, guys!” Garcia calls out as you turn your head back to David and connect your forehead with his.

“Ready?” he asks as he opens his eyes and looks into yours.

He was studying you to make sure that you were.

“Ready,” you smile as your hand slides down to intertwine with his.


End file.
